


same old, same old

by acesam



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Gen, Homophobia, zombie oppression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesam/pseuds/acesam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only one pub in Roarton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	same old, same old

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet because of an anoynmous prompt asking for "Kieren Walker + the pub"

There is only one pub in roarton.

 

It has been run by the pinder family for years now, or so his father says. It’s the best sort of place to socialise here, his mother says. Kieren doesn’t really know that much about it, just that it’s here and that he doesn’t like pubs anyway. He doesn’t like the smell and he certainly doesn’t like the people, but it is kind of okay if you have the right company.

 

The owner, pearl, is pretty nice to him and he finds himself in it more often than not because his father wants to introduce him to someone, or because his father wants him to _socialise_ and _why don’t you chat up that pretty girl over there? Seems to like ya_. Kieren knows he’s a strange kid, he just never guessed his father thought so, too.

 

//

 

Bill Macy bans him from his house, throwing the mixtape for Rick right into his face. Yells at him to get off his property right now, face red as a tomatoe. He keeps mentioning “his lot” but Kieren has no idea what he means by that. All he can think about is Rick’s pale face, right behind that door, and he just really wants to tell him it’s okay. No one does that for rick, not even his parents.

 

//

 

He doesn’t know why he’s in pearl’s pub in the first place, he just needs to escape from his intrusive family for a bit, asking him questions he can’t answer, like _why don’t we all just take a long family trip, hmm? Won’t that chear ya up, son_ or _you know, there’s this shrink in the city that we could visit_. He doesn’t need therapy and they certainly don’t have the money. Nothing’s wrong with him, this is just the way he is.

 

As soon as he enters he hears the laughter of Bill macy and his flock. This he kind of suspected, this place is particularly Bill’s second home. What he didn’t suspect is his son sitting right next to him and looking as miserable as Kieren feels.

 

They see him right away, so there’s no point in sneaking around. Kieren figures staying for a bit to make his family happy won’t be that hard if no one’s bothering him. This also gives him the excuse to stare at Rick for a bit, even if their eyes don’t quite meet.

 

“Ay, don’t you know faeries ain’t allowed in here?”

 

//

 

Not much happens to pearl’s pub after the rising. It’s pretty much all the same people (the ones that survived, that is), the same attitudes, the same disgusted glances, the same decorations - except the photos on the wall of the fallen. Constant reminders that people like Kieren, in any shape or form, make up or no make up, don’t belong.

 

_Rotters ain’t allowed in here._

 

Jep, Roarton’s only pub pretty much stays the same.

 

//

 

Kieren tries to get a job to not feel like a weight on his parent’s shoulders anymore, so he applies for a few jobs. Babysitting, clerk, bartending. Pearl pinder is the only one that will even consider it (though only with a very watchful eye and a new gun under the desk).

 

It makes him feel a little better, to know that at least one person in this town can stand the sight of him long enough to work with him (the second he doesn’t wear cover up he’s fired).

 

He’s fine with the minor harrassments, he’s fine with gary’s obnoxious remarks, he’s fine with customers shrinking away from him in disgust while he takes their glasses. he’s _fine_ with it, really.

 

Kieren Walker never expected to belong in there in the first place.


End file.
